


Our anniversary, our song, our love

by Fogfire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire





	Our anniversary, our song, our love

It’s just your luck, really. All the time you and Harry had been dating you had been able to schedule your tours and events to the point where you could see each other at least once a week in person, if not more. It was quite an accomplishment with both of you being part of the music bussiness but Harry was worth it and he took his own part seriously, never missing out on dates or forgetting to call you. He had had enough heart break in the past, he had told you, he wanted to make you two last.

And after a bit more then one year of dating, you two married. It was a small event, just friends and family on a sunny day in Holmes Chapel. You would never forget the day, nor the date.

But of course, of course, one year later, you had to perform a concert in Shangai on this exact date. It was a whole week of concerts down there in Asia and while it was terrible that this „very important festival“ had to happen on your anniversary, it wouldn’t have been so terrible if Harry could have gone with you.

But no. That wasn’t possible. You two weren’t lucky enugh for that. The Brit Awards had to be on the day of your anniversary this year and not just that, One Direction was nominated for more than one category. There was no way Harry could ditch that and even though he tried, you wouldn’t let him. It’s his career and if he could let you have your own, you could support him too.

Still, it sucked.

Halfway through the concert you noticed the signs. They were everywhere, big bold colourful letters neatly glued down in words. „Happy Anniversary.“ You nearly choked on your feelings.

„Aww guys, you’re so cute.“ The crowd cheers, understanding exactly what you are referring to. „But don’t worry, I’m happy. I’m really really happy that I can be here with you. You are amazing guys!“

They cheer and you go along with your setlist, when an idea hits you. You don’t have the time difference in your head, but you are quite ahead of him. Why not use this to your advantage?

„What do you think of surprising my lovely husband?“ „Let’s sing him our song together. It’s quite a cliché but I suppose you are all familiar to the lyrics of ‘What makes you beautiful'“ Your band is thankfully quite familiar to the chords and being married to Harry, you already know the lyrics by heart. With the crowd singing along on top of their lungs and the camera guys filming happily, it’s quite a show. You end the song laughing, blowing a kiss in the camera. „Good luck sweetheart, from me and from Shangai. We love you.“


End file.
